


The Prince and the Peasant

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Bullying, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship, Yamis have their own Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Second Prince Yami meets Yugi, a peasant, when he was was ten. Eight years later, Yami proposes to Yugi who he has dated for three years. On the same day, Heba, Jou, Ryou, Malik, and eventually Yugi are kidnapped and it's up to their fiances to save them. Will they save them in time or will they arrive to late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So I created this fic awhiile ago and while I did post it under Fanfiction.net (under the same username), I did not post it here. I'm posting it now and I will be posting the other chapters I have already published. Updates will be irregular since I'm working on a lot of other stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs.

Yami was curious. At the young age of ten, Yami was intrigued by the world outside of the palace. His father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, was extremely overprotective of him and his older brother and crown prince, Atemu. Because of his father’s overprotective tendencies, Yami grew curious of the outside world. 

 

When he was younger, he heard stories from people in the palace about some of wonders they saw or the dangers they faced. It was always fascinated to hear about and made him long to go outside the palace walls. He also knew of the poor living conditions some people lived in and that made him all the more curious. 

 

Yami, like all kids confined to one place their whole lives, started pestering his father to allow him to go outside. His request was always denied, however, so he eventually decided to sneak out. He ordered a slave to cause a distraction to allow him to sneak out.

 

Once he was out, he was struck with a sudden sense of panic. He had never been out of the palace so he had no idea what to do.

 

_ ‘What if someone recognizes me and calls the guards? What if I get kidnapped?’  _ he thought frantically.

 

He breathed in and out and steeled himself.

 

_ ‘No, Yami. You are already out of the palace. Make the most of this,’ _ he encouraged.

 

Pulling the hood of his cloak on his head, he started walking to the market center which he learned of from books. He looked at the market place in wonder. There were vendors everywhere, selling things like jewelry, food, and clothes. 

 

But before he walked further into the market, he noticed a group of boys surrounding someone. His sense of righteousness kicked in and he started to walk over. To his surprise however, the person the boys were surrounding looked like a girl version of him. She had yellow bangs but unlike his, they didn’t defy gravity. Her hair was mostly black but around half way through, her hair was red. She also had pale skin which was very unnatural for someone who lived in Kemet.

 

“Hey! What do you think you are doing?” Yami demanded to the boys who were surrounding her.

 

The biggest boy sneered at him and answered, “We’re just having some fun. Right, Yugi?”

 

The girl, apparently named Yugi, shook her head. The boy grew angry but before he could punch her, Yami stopped him. 

 

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” the boy demanded.

 

Yami removed his hood which revealed his face and tri-colored hair to the bullies.

 

The boys, including the leader, stepped back in shock.

 

“You- your Highness! I apologize, I did not know it was you,” the leader apologized with a bow.

 

“You do not need to  apologize to me. You need to apologize to this girl you were about to punch,” Yami commanded.

 

“O-of course. I am very sorry Yugi,” the boy apologized through gritted teeth.

 

“You are forgiven,” Yugi said softly.

 

Yami smiled, satisfied with the apology and said, “WIth that said, this girl is now under my protection so anyone who harms her will answer to me, understand?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness,” The boys replied in unison.

 

“Good. Now spread the word,” Yami dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

 

The boys scrambled off after that. Yami turned to Yugi and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully.

 

“Th-thank you Your Highness but you did not need to do that,” Yugi whispered with her head bowed.

 

“It was no problem. I can’t stand bullies,” Yami replied with a soft smile. 

 

The two stood awkwardly before Yugi said, “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Yugi.”

 

“It's nice to meet you Yugi. As you can probably tell, I’m Yami. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here today?” Yami said.

 

“I came to get some food for my grandfather,” Yugi replied.

 

Yami looked at her in surprise and asked, “You live with your grandfather?”

 

“Yep. He’s only living relative after my parents died,” Yugi replied, looking down at the mention of her parents.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yami said hesitantly.

 

“No, it’s fine. They died when I was young so I hardly remember them. So why are you here?’ Yugi asked, quickly changing the subject.

 

Yami ended up staying with Yugi for hours until it was sundown. When he went back to the palace that evening, nothing could keep the smile off his face not even the scolding he got from his father. He made his first friend and he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 1

"You know, this isn't really how I expected my day to go, " Heba said, breaking the silence that had surrendered them.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik just glared at him without saying a word.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Heba," Malik said sarcastically.

"Can you please just shut up and think of a plan to get out of here?" Ryou cut in before anything could happen.

Jou rolled his eyes and replied, "You know when they start, they don't stop."

Ryou just sighed in response.

' _And to think the day started out so good too…'_

* * *

Heba woke up to an empty bed. That wasn't unusual of course since Atemu was the crown prince and he had duties to do but it was always nice to wake up cuddled next to him.

Heba smiled as he though of his fiancee. They had met a year ago when Heba became his personal slave. They got along okay for a slave and his master but it wasn't until Heba saved Atemu from an assassin that they became friends and eventually lovers.

He got up from the bed and stretched before getting dressed. He winced a little at the sore feeling he got from last night's activities but it was worth it. After getting dressed, he met up with Ryou, Malik, and Jou in the garden.

Jou was Heba's best friend from childhood. After protecting his sister from bullies, he became fast friends with them. He had met Ryou and Malik a little later in the palace when they were all slaves.

"Hey Heba! Couldn't you have toned it down last night?" Jou asked teasingly.

Ryou rolled his eyes and answered, "Like you're any better."

"You know we're all like that. We just soundproof the room and we forgot last night," Heba replied.

"Anyways, what are we doing today?" Malik asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking about going to the market," Heba suggested.

"Like our fiancees would let us," Ryou replied.

In an ironic twist, they all ended up falling for their masters who fell in love with them. Jou was engaged to Seto, the High Priest and Malik was engaged to Marik, the Head Guard. Ryou's wedding was coming up in two weeks and he was getting married to Bakira, the Head Torturer and Interrogator.

Their fiancees were extremely overprotective of them after an attempt on their lives. If they wanted to do anything outside the palace, they had to have guards with them at all times.

"We could have Yami accompany us," Jou suggested.

Yami was Atemu's brother and the only one that was not engaged. The council tried to pair him up but didn't succeed.

"That'll work," Heba said.

"Now, how do we convince our fiancees?" Malik asked.

Heba's smirk said it all.

* * *

"No," Atemu said.

"Please Atemu? Yami would be with us," Heba begged.

Asking Yami was the easy part as he said yes immediately once they asked. Atemu and the others were harder.

Atemu sighed and asked, "You really want to go?"

"I want to see my sister again," Heba said, knowing that using the sister card would work.

Atemu's eyes softened at the mention of Heba's sister. He knew Heba missed her and his grandfather dearly and he knew that Heba hadn't contacted her since he came to the palace.

"Fine," Atemu said and immediately, Heba cheered.

But," Atemu cut in before Heba could go, "I want guards trailing after you. You won't see them but they'll be there."

Heba sighed and said, "Fine."

Atemu kissed him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Yami was excited. Heba had asked him to accompany the group to the market since they knew that they needed a guard and he immediately agreed. Afterall, he would be able to see his fiancee.

Yami smiled at the thought. After saving Yugi from bullies, they became fast friends and after five years of knowing each other, they confessed their feelings. Yami checked to make the ring was with him. He was going to propose today and couldn't help but be both nervous and excited.

"What's got you so excited?" a voice from behind him asked.

Yami turned to see his cousin Seto and replied, "I don't go out of the palace often so it'll be nice to get out."

That was, of course, a lie but Seto and everybody else didn't know that. Seto rolled his eyes before getting serious.

"Yami, don't forget to protect Jou and the others. I really don't want to see them harmed," Seto said seriously

"I won't," Yami replied just as serious.

"Good," he said before walking away.

* * *

Heba ran excitedly out of the palace. He couldn't wait to see his sister but before he could go any farther, a hand grabbed his soldier. He turned around to see Yami.

"Don't run too far," he said, letting go of his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see my sister," Heba said apologetically.

Yami smiled in understanding and asked, "What's your sister's name?"

"Her name's Yugi and she is the sweetest person in the world," Heba answered with a soft smile as he remembered his sister.

Yami, however, was having a mental breakdown.

' _Holy shit… Heba is Yugi's brother,'_  he thought panicky.

"-ami? Yami!" someone shouted.

Yami jumped in surprise and turned to see Jou and everyone else looking worriedly at him. It seems like everyone caught up while he was panicking.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"No, just lost in thought," Yami replied.

"Okay. So Yami, if you want, you can go off on your own," Malik said.

Yami shook his head and replied, "If I do, my brother and the others will kill ke."

"Don't worry. We'll tell them it was our idea, " Heba assured him.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Absolutely," Heba replied.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," Yami said, starting to walk away from the group.

"Bye!" they yelled.

Heba grinned as Yami left. Now, they could have time to themselves.

"Where should we go first?" Heba asked.

Jou shrugged and said, "How about we just wander around the market before we reach your house?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Malik said.

"Let's go!" Heba shouted before running off, leaving the others to yell at him as they ran to catch up.

* * *

Yami grew more nervous as he spot the familiar fountain where he and Yugi regularly met up. No one was there so Yami sat on the edge of the fountain as he waited for Yugi.

Soon enough, a familiar tri colored woman came into view. Yugi tan up to him as she spotted him and hugged him tightly.

"Yami! I didn't expect you to be here today!" Yugi exclaimed in excitement.

Yami pulled away and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The need for air drove them apart but they still grinned at each other in a love sick way.

"I know. I decided to come surprise you," Yami said, pulling her close to him.

Yugi just hummed in agreement and for a moment they just sat there, enjoying the other's presence.

"I love you," Yugi mumbled.

"I love you too," Yami replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

After that, they take for a bit before Yami decided it was the perfect time to propose.

"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah?" Yugi replied.

"Have you ever thought of your future?" Yami questioned.

"N-no," Yugi lied.

"Well, I have and I decided I want to spend it with you," Yami said, before kneeling down and getting the ring out.

Yugi gasped and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Yugi Muto, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Yami asked, showing her the ring.

The ring was beautiful. It was a simple silver ring but in the middle was an amethyst stone and on either side was small rubies, like their eyes.

Yugi nodded her head and answered, "Yes. A thousand times yes!"

Yami slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," Yami whispered.

"I love you too," Yugi said softly.

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" a cloaked man asked.

"Yes Master," the slave replied.

"Good. Now go on with the plan," the man said, pushing the slave out.

The slave tan to where Heba and the others were, putting on a fake worried look. He tapped Heba's shoulder, gaining the group's attention

"Are you alright?" Heba asked worriedly.

"P-please! Help! My sister is getting bullied in the alley and I'm too weak to help her!" the slave begged.

Heba nodded and ran into the alley, the others soon following. When they reached the end, they were confused since they sae nobody there. Before they could ask, however, they were hit on the head.

"Good work," the man said.

"Thank you Master," the slave said.

"Now let's get them to our hideout. Their fiancees will pay a good price for them," the man said.

' _We're… we're getting kidnapped!'_  Heba realized before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace, Atemu and the others had no idea what was happening. A guard ran through the halls frantically to pass on the news to Atemu and the pharaoh.

"Prince Atemu! Pharaoh Aknamkanon!" the guard shouted as he burst into the throne room.

"What's going on?" Aknamkanon demanded.

"Lord Heba and the others have been kidnapped!" the guard shouted.

"WHAT?!" Atemu and Aknamkanon shouted.

"Guards! Get a search party out immediately! I want them found!" Aknamkanon shouted.

"Wait father, I want to look for Heba," Atemu intervened.

"No! I will not allow it!" Aknamkanon said.

"But father!" Atmeu protested.

"No and that is final!" Aknamkanon said.

Atemu, however, was determined to find Heba no matter what. Even if it means defying his father.


	3. Chapter 2

"What did ya call us here for Atemu?" Bakura growled at the Crown Prince.

Normally, Atemu would retaliate, but when it came to his fiancee, he was dead serious.

"This is not a time to joke Bakura," Atemu snapped.

Bakura's eyes widened slightly at Atemu's anger before going back to normal.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Marik asked with a smirk.

Atemu glared at him, silencing him but before he could speak, Seto said, "Is something wrong?"

Atemu took a deep breath and answered, "Heba, along with Jou, Malik, and Ryou, were kidnapped."

For a moment, there was just silence. The temperature dropped as everyone processed the information the received.

"What." Bakura said flatly.

"They were kidnapped," Atemu repeated, a cold look in his eyes.

"... What morons decided to kidnap the fiancee of the Crown Prince, High Priest, Head Guard, and Heard of Torture and Interrogation?" Seto asked.

"Some dead morons that's what," Marik growled.

Atemu took a deep breath as he pondered on how he should break the news that Father had forbidden them from looking for them.

He decided to just go for it and said, "Father has forbidden us to look for them."

The temperature dropped even further at that statement.

"What's the plan then?" Seto questioned.

"What?" Atemu said, caught off guard.

"You obviously aren't going to listen to your father and since it was our fiance's that were kidnapped, we want to rescue them," Seto answered.

Atemu smiled at the high priest before turning to the other two.

"And you guys?" he asked.

"Of course we want to get our fiance's back," Bakura snapped, Marik nodding his head in agreement.

Atemu smiled at his friends as he began to run down the plan, "Okay, here's the plan...,"

* * *

Yami felt over the moon. Yugi had said yes! As he walked back to the palace, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. It did, however, fall when Atemu walked towards him, his face grim and filled with bad news.

"Is something wrong Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu's frown deepened if that was possible and he replied, "No. Heba and the others have been taken."

"What? How?" Yami demanded.

"Someone took them while they were out in the marketplace. Why weren't you with them?" Atemu questioned accusedly.

Yami looked down, feeling guilty and replied, "They told me that they could go on their own. It took some persuasion but they eventually got me to go."

Atemu sighed and muttered, "They're too stubborn for their own good."

"Yeah," Yami agreed softly.

"Can you help us?" Atemu said suddenly.

"What?" Yami asked, confused.

"Father has forbidden us to go loom for them so me and the others are going to sneak out. Can you help us?" Atem explained.

Yami looked determinedly at his brother and said, "Yes. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to distract Father for us. Make excuses for our absences. We don't know how long we're going to be gone so you have to come up with something that would take a couple weeks to do," Atemu said.

"Okay. When are you leaving?" Yami asked.

"Tonight," Atemu said, a steely look in his eyes.

"Then I wish you luck. I'll try my best," Yami said.

"That's all I want. Thank you," Atemu said sincerely.

Yami smiled and said, "Your my brother. I would do anything for you."

Atemu smiled at him and Yami couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Yugi hummed slightly as she made dinner for herself. Today had been wonderful for her and she thanked the gods everyday for the life she had.

' _I wonder what Yami is doing right now?'_  she thought to herself.

The thought of Yami made her smile widely and she thought of his proposal.

Yugi sighed contently and allowed silence to engulf the room. Suddenly, she heard a rustling but that was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

Yugi woke up with a groan. She blinked her eyes sleepily and took note of how dark it was.

' _What… what happened?'_  she thought to herself.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice in front of her asked.

Yugi looked up and found herself looking at what looked like an average man. The picture was ruined, however, by the scars on his face.

"Who… who are you? What am I doing here?" Yugi demanded, glaring at the man.

The man only chuckled and replied, "No one important. I brought you here for a little… family reunion."

Yugi's eyes widened, and she whispered, "Heba."

The man grinned creepily and said, "That's right. You're the perfect leverage to get whatever we want out of him."

Yugi glared at him and shouted, "Don't you dare do anything to him!"

Without any warning, he slapped her in the face.

"Don't talk to me like that. You are beneath me!" the man yelled, face red with anger.

Yugi continued to glare at him, ignoring the pain in her cheek.

The man ignored her glare and said, "Come on. Let's reunite you with your precious Heba."

* * *

"Yami, where is your brother?" Aknamkanon asked, looking around.

"He decided to go out to the marketplace today with the others father," Yami answered calmly.

His father sighed and said, "Are there at least guards following them? I don't want them to get kidnapped like Heba and the others did."

"They are Father, so don't worry," Yami reassured.

"If you say so," Aknamkanon said, not really convinced.

* * *

Later that day, Yami went out to the market to visit Yugi. He smiled along the way as he thought of his fiancee. When he reached Yugi's house, he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Yugi's grandfather, Solomon.

"Yami! Thank goodness you're here. Come in, quickly" Solomon said, looking relieved.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly as he hurried in.

"Yugi's been kidnapped," Solomon answered.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed, "How?"

"It happened when I was napping. I'm sorry Yami," Solomon said, feeling guilty that his granddaughter got kidnapped right under his nose.

"It's fine Grandpa. This can't be a coincidence though," Yami said, starting to connect the dots.

"What do you mean?" Solomon asked.

"Heba and the others have been kidnapped too," Yami revealed.

"Heba too?" Solomon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik are looking for them now," Yami said.

"What are we going to do?" Solomon asked.

"I'm going after them," Yami said determinedly, "And I'm getting her back."

* * *

"Where are we?" Heba asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"We don't know," Jou replied, who has woken up before Heba, "We just woke up here."

Heba groaned as he remembered what happened, "We got kidnapped, didn't we?"

"Yep," Malik said bluntly.

"Well shit," Heba cursed.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened to reveal the slave who had helped kidnapped him.

"You!" Ryou said furiously.

The slave smiled a bit and said, "Me."

"What are you doing here?" Malik demanded.

"Master wants you to… meet someone," the slave said mysteriously.

"Meet someone? He kidnapped us!" Heba retorted.

The slave chuckled as if what he said was amusing and replied, "Call it a family reunion."

Heba's eyes widened as the slave brought in someone who Heba was very familiar with.

"Yugi!" Jou and Heba said.

The woman lifted her head to reveal her amethyst eyes and smiled at them. She had bruises on her face as if someone had punched her.

"Hey Heba," she said.

' _Nononononono! This can't be happening!'_  Heba thought.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked worriedly, trying to reach his sister.

Yugi chuckled weakly and replied, "I'm… alright."

"You don't look alright. Why did they kidnap you?" Heba asked.

The slave cut in before Yugi could respond and replied, "For leverage. If you tell us everything we want to know, then your sister will remain unharmed. If you don't... well, you'll just have to find out."

"You monster!" Jou screamed.

The slave chuckled and said, "Oh I'll show you a monster. But first, tell me about the palace's security."

"Never!" Ryou shouted, speaking up for the first time since Yugi arrived.

Heba nodded her head in agreement but the man laughed loudly.

"I guess that we'll have to do this the hard way," the slave said.

And then the torture began.

* * *

Atemu politely thanked the woman he was talking to before turning to his companions and shaking his head. The others sighed in irritation at not finding any information about where their fiances' were.

"Where the hell could they be?" Marik asked in frustration.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" a voice from behind them asked.

The group turned around to find a woman with short brown hair with brown eyes. Next to her was a man also with brown hair and eyes.

"Yes. Have you seen a boy with tri-colored hair, a white-haired boy, a sandy blonde, and a dirty blonde haired boy around?" Atemu asked, years of having manners ingrained into him kicking in.

The pair shared a look before the man replied, "We have. My name is Honda and this is my wife Anzu. A few days ago, we saw them along with a group of other people pass by."

"Do you know where they went?" Seto demanded.

"They looked like they were heading west," Anzu replied.

"We can lead you there if you want," Honda offered.

Atemu shook his head and replied, "We couldn't…"

"We insist," Anzu interrupted with a gentle smile.

Atemu smiled in gratitude as he replied, "Thank you."

"No problem. What are their names?" Honda asked.

"Jou, Bakura, Malik, and Heba," Seto replied.

Anzu's eyes widened as she choked out, "Heba?"

"Do you know him?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Yeah," Anzu replied, clearing her throat, "He was my childhood friend."


End file.
